


Better than Video Games

by GustOfLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Buttstuff, DontLie!, Hamadacest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, RomancticLoveSex, Tadashi!Alive, UnderageSex, Yaoi, YouKnowYouLikeIt, analsex, brotherlylove, hidashi, supercute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustOfLight/pseuds/GustOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has been working too hard at school lately and wants a weekend at home to relax with his family.</p><p>But Tadashi has been having some new and troubling thoughts about his little brother, Hiro. Will he be able to keep his lusting thoughts (and hands) to himself when they find themselves alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this Hidashi fic. Cause OMG I love shipping them and will do it for all eternity no matter what you say. They're personalities clash and blend so well. And if you're against the whole thing then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE JUST GO AWAY! haha, Anyways! Please leave your thoughts, I have more BH6 fics coming soon! Love ya!~

It was the cusp of a warm summer evening when Tadashi strolled out of his lab at SFIT. Ah, Friday. He couldn’t wait to get home and spend the weekend with the family; just put everything on the back burner and relax. He had been spending way too much time at school lately, hardly getting home at all. But this weekend he promised himself he wouldn’t think about school or Baymax. He did this every once in a while when he was stressed or found himself pulling all nighters in his lab. He’d go and hang with his little brother, Hiro, and forget every care in the world.

Tadashi smiled at the thought of his brother. Maybe they could go to the park since the weather is so nice. He’d have to drag the little guy away from his garage-turned-lab and bot building, but it’d be good for him.

Tadashi hopped on his moped and drove off with the thought of Aunt Cass’ good food and curling up on the couch to a movie with Hiro.

*****

When Tadashi pulled into the garage he didn’t see Hiro, but could see the evidence of him left everywhere. A ravage mess consumed the work space with new projects. Tadashi pulled off his helmet and went over to make out what his brother was working on. It all looked intriguing, but the smell of dinner that began to fill his nose was even more so, and he quickly changed his course towards the house.

Tadashi climbed the stairs of the tri-level home. When it opened into the living area he was instantly greeted by a small-framed body jumping into his embrace.

“Tadashi!” Hiro sang as he tightened the grip around his older brother, pressing his face into the fresh-scented cardigan.

Tadashi smiled warmly at his brother and ruffled his hair, _‘Damn, Hiro, stop being so cute.’_ he thought as he said aloud, “Hey, kiddo. Hey, Aunt Cass.”

“Tadashi! Just in time to set the table.” Aunt Cass yelled from the kitchen. Hiro bounced excitedly as he pulled Tadashi towards the dining area. Tadashi allowed his brother to lead him; his mind, stress, and worry already starting to melt away.

Yeah, it was going to be a great weekend.

*****

Dinner was filling and delicious. Conversation ranged from Aunt Cass’ wild customer stories to Tadashi teasing Hiro about his new inventions and Hiro getting adorably defensive. Their banter filled most of the time, Aunt Cass’ would just sit back and laugh at the brothers being brothers.

Tadashi knew in the back of his mind he was only provoking Hiro because he loved seeing him fluster. Tadashi loved his brother, ever since he was born. He raised him, cared for him, protected him, and helped him through everything in Hiro’s life. But lately, Tadashi had been wondering where exactly that love stopped. Hiro was growing up, and Tadashi often caught himself thinking about his brother in ways he shouldn’t: being bombarded with images of Hiro's goofy gapped-tooth smile while working in his lab late at night, daydreaming in class about running his fingers through Hiro’s thick mop of hair, hearing his brother’s laugh in his head during long rides on his moped. He would always write it off as nothing, just missing or worrying about his baby brother. But when the dreams started occuring… well, it was definitely "harder" to get the thoughts out of his head. He knew he loved his brother more than anyone in the world, but where was this sudden -lust- coming from?

He didn’t know what to make of it. Hiro was his little brother! His smart… dorky… sexy-- _NO_. Tadashi would physically force these thoughts into the back of his mind; locking them away to never be thought of again. And thats where they would stay… and persist, and push against his mind; begging to be released.

Tadashi let out a sigh that could have been interpreted as happy and full, pushed his chair from under the table, and gathered the dishes. Hiro ran around with his boyish energy, dumping the last few plates into the sink and running into the living room, “Thanks, Tadashi!” He yelled back as he plopped indian-style on the floor and turned on a video game. Tadashi shook his head with a smile and began doing the dishes.

Aunt Cass put away the leftovers and ran to grab her purse and keys, “Alright, you two. I’m headed out to Beat Poetry, woo! I’ll be home late, so behave and don’t stay up playing games all night!”

“You bet, Aunt Cass.” Hiro said automatically as he zoned out to his game.

“Have fun, Aunt Cass.” Tadashi called out as she headed down the stairs. He could hear her lock the door and zoom off in her car.

*****

Tadashi finished the dishes and walked into the living room, stretching his arms into the air with a yawn. He sat down on the floor against the couch and reached for a controller, “Deal me in.”

Hiro beamed. He loved to play video games with his brother. They didn’t do it much anymore, now that Tadashi was getting older. They played for half and hour, competitive as ever. The two brothers were well matched against each other, tied most of the time. They laughed and play-fought every time one of them lost.

“Alright, this one is for the win!” Hiro stated as he stood and stretched, cracking his knuckles in determination. Tadashi laughed at his serious-but-not-so-serious demeanor.

Hiro walked over to Tadashi, turned around, and plopped down into his lap, facing forwards towards the TV.

Tadashi froze. He kept his outward calm composure, but grew flustered on the inside. _‘Its just your brother, this is brotherly. Thats all.’_

“Hey no fair!” Tadashi lightly shoved at Hiro, who just settled back into Tadashi more and laughed. Tadashi smiled, playing it cool, and reached around either side of Hiro so he could use his controller. The round commenced and they were button smashing left and right, determined to beat the other. Tadashi brought his chin forward to rest on Hiro's shoulder. _Damn, Hiro smells good... Oi! Stay focused!_

Then POW! Tadashi’s video game character luckily K.O.ed Hiro’s.

“What!? Nooooo!” Hiro yelled in defeat. “You cheated!” Hiro sent a couple elbows back into his brother in a fake rage.

Tadashi laughed. He squeezed the squirming boy into a tight embrace and ruffled his hair, “Give it up, Hiro. You know I’m the best! You’ll never defeat your older brother! Muwaha!” He mocked a maniacal laugh that did not suit him.

Hiro laughed whole-heartedly and stopped fighting his brother. He fell back into the embrace, his breathing laboured from playing around. Tadashi grew suddenly aware of Hiro’s warmth, his supple frame against him, the rise and fall of his body as he caught his breath.

Tadashi’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he took in the sensation. He grew silent and slowly pulled Hiro into him. He buried his nose into the nook of Hiro’s neck and inhaled deeply, subtly feeling Hiro’s body under his fingers. He slid his lips up the boy’s neck and planted a soft kiss on the back of his little brother’s jaw.

Hiro froze, not knowing how to react, “Uh… Tadashi?”

Tadashi snapped back to reality. He jolted back and loosened his grip on Hiro.

No one moved.

Tadashi began to panic, "I--uh. You-- It was--I mean I just--...."

Hiro sat quietly.

Tadashi finally sighed in defeat, letting his forehead fall onto his brother’s shoulder, “Oh, Hiro… Why are you so... amazing?” Hiro glanced back at his brother confused.

Tadashi didn’t look up, “... I love you...so much.”

Hiro didn’t know how to respond. His voice sounded so sincere, yet so crushed. Tadashi continued, in almost a whisper, “And not just in a brotherly way, I’m starting to find out." Hiro just sat unmoving in shock.

Tadashi gave a final sigh, “I don’t deserve to be your brother.” and with that he gently moved his brother off his lap and walked upstairs; leaving Hiro in the dark glow of the TV, staring wide-eyed at his older brother.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi splashed cold water onto his face. _‘What the hell did I just do. Oh, Hiro, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help myself. God damnit, Tadashi, you have better control than this.’_

He finished getting ready for bed: brushed his teeth, slipped into some pajama pants, and tossed his shirt on the floor. He closed his partition and fell onto his bed, hiding his face in shame in the pillows. He managed to crawl under the covers, but laid in the darkness without a wink of tiredness. He kept playing the moment over and over in his head. He felt so ashamed… but at the same time he couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Hiro against him: caressing his body, being able to wrap his arms around him entirely, the fragile frame completely in his control.

Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut. _‘STOP!’_  But the thoughts wouldn’t go away. It was like the floodgates had broken. He could feel his length had hardened at the thought of his little brother, and tried to ignore it with all his might.

Tadashi heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He lay in silence, pretending to be asleep; praying that Hiro would just go to bed and forget about everything in the morning. He heard Hiro enter the room, stop for a moment, then proceed over to his own side of the room. Tadashi could hear him slipping out of his pants for bed.

Another moment of silence. Tadashi held his breath.

The tiny footsteps then came towards Tadashi. The partition was slid back gently, and Hiro tip-toed to the side of Tadashi’s bed. He waited there, maybe to see if Tadashi would push him away. When there was no movement, Hiro inched back the covers and slipped in. He slid his back into Tadashi’s chest gently. Tadashi, showing as much control as he could muster, simply adjusted his body around Hiro to better fit him in the spoon, and laid his arm over him. He silently accepted what he thought to be Hiro’s brotherly gesture, and fought every urge to wrap Hiro up tight and never let him go.

Hiro reveled in the warmth of his brother. He could feel soft breaths hitting his hair, the muscular torso pressed against him, and the… Hiro’s eyes widened. He could feel Tadashi’s hard length resting slightly against his backside. It felt hot. Hiro wondered if he had been the cause of that, and blushed with a grin. Hiro pushed his hips back into his brother’s member, eliciting a sharp intake of air from Tadashi.

Tadashi stiffened, not daring to move. Hiro took his brother not pushing him out of the bed as a sign. He bucked his hips against Tadashi’s member again, with more deliberate contact this time. Tadashi let out a cry of defeat as he sucked Hiro in against him tight, “Hiro, you’re driving me crazy...” He breathed hot air into Hiro’s ear, his lips almost touching them. Hiro shivered. Tadashi suddenly took Hiro by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. He looked into his baby brother’s big, brown eyes as seriously as he could, “Please don’t tease me... I’m not... strong enough to control myself anymore.”

Hiro stared back at his older brother with sincerity. He took Tadashi’s hand off his shoulder and interlaced their fingers together, squeezing it tight, “You forget that I love you, too, Tadashi.” Tadashi's eyes widened. _This couldn't be..._ "What you said down there... made me so happy. I... I thought I was the only one who...who..." Hiro trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish the sentence. Instead, Hiro leaned forward and brushed his soft lips against Tadashi’s in a tender kiss. Tadashi was too shocked to react, but when he felt Hiro’s lips falling away he instinctually pressed back into them, holding the kiss longer.

When they pulled apart, Tadashi became tentative again. They were reaching an uncrossable line. But Hiro placed a hand on Tadashi’s cheek, the other rested on his chest, “I’m not just your baby brother anymore. I’ve grown up, Tadashi. And I’m completely capable of making my own decisions." _Damn Hiro, why are you so smart? Being able to read my fear of taking advantage of my little brother._ Hiro tucked into Tadashi's chest, "I want this. I... always have."

Tadashi's heart lept at the words. He put his arms around the balled up boy and planted a kiss on his head, "Hiro--” Tadashi couldn’t believe it. How did this happen to the two of them? What are the chances? This is so not normal. Brothers don't just fall in love. Could Hiro really have been growing the same feelings for him all this time? Or was he only saying all this to make Tadashi happy?

Tadashi's racing mind came to an abrasive halt as he felt Hiro place the softest kisses on his collarbone, working his way up his neck and sucking gently on the nook.

Tadashi melted with a quiet moan. He felt tiny fingers grazing over his bare chest, sending shivers everywhere. Tadashi was already going insane, but he held his composure as much as he could. He wrapped gentle fingers around the boy’s arms and pulled him into another soft kiss, this time licking at his lips for permission to enter. Hiro opened his mouth with a moan that made Tadashi’s dick jump. He let his tongue slip inside and play tenderly with his brother’s. Tadashi slid his hands around Hiro’s back, pulling him in tighter. Hiro snaked his arms around his older brother’s neck while he slipped a leg in between Tadashi's.

They continued their kiss, the passion growing but the touches still soft, and soon Tadashi was pulling at Hiro’s shirt. Hiro broke the kiss and looked into Tadashi’s eyes, his heart beating so fast. Tadashi gave him an, _‘Are you really sure about this?’_ look before continuing, but Hiro just responded with a mischievous smirk. Tadashi smiled, finally relaxing into the moment fully as he pulled the shirt over Hiro’s head, revealing irresistible porcelain skin. Tadashi’s breath hitched at the sight, and dragged his little brother under him so he could view the boy properly.

Hiro was beautiful: his skin almost glowing in the moonlit room, his big, coffee-brown eyes staring wide-eyed into his, his tousled hair falling across his forehead, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

“Oh, Hiro…" Tadashi breathed, "when did you become so... sexy?” Tadashi brought his forehead down on his brother’s.

Hiro chuckled, “When you stopped paying attention to me. Had to get you to notice me somehow!” Hiro joked.  

Tadashi growled at the boy, "Oh trust me, I never stopped paying attention." He nudged Hiro's head to the side so he could nibble on his earlobe. Hiro mewled, squirming under his older brother. Tadashi licked the outside of Hiro’s ear, then dipped his tongue inside. Hiro gasped and pulled Tadashi down on him, his nails digging lightly into his back. Tadashi couldn’t help but grind once against the newfound contact, a motion that made them both lose their breath.

Tadashi suddenly bit down on Hiro’s neck and sucked hard, wanting so desperately to leave his mark; to claim to the world that this boy was taken. Hiro let out a surprised moan at his brother’s sudden harshness, but Tadashi was soon back to licking at the bite and planting soft kisses up his jawline and back to his mouth, claiming it once more with his feverish tongue. Hiro started rutting gently against his brother. Tadashi could feel his younger brother’s hard length against his, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to please him.

He broke away from his brother’s mouth, gave him a peck on the cheek, then trailed down his chest, showering every inch with hot-breathed kisses. He stopped briefly over a nipple, licking his tongue around it and sucking gently causing Hiro’s back to arch with a moan. Tadashi swore in his mind at how fantastic Hiro’s sounds were; every gasp and groan causing an animal to stir within him.

Tadashi continued down, skimming his lips along soft skin to Hiro's adorable belly button and over to suck on a jutted hip bone. One hand came up and hovered over Hiro's tented boxers, feeling the heat pouring out of them. Hiro squirmed eagerly under his teasing brother, jerking his hips up to meet Tadashi's hand. Tadashi smirked and began palming Hiro's member through the thin material. Hiro gasped.

Tadashi then slipped a few fingers under the hem of Hiro's boxers, pulling them down and removing the last article of clothing from the boy's body. Hiro's dick popped out, finally free and fully erect. Hiro looked down at his big brother, who was taking in every detail of his little brother's cock. Tadashi flashed confident eyes back at Hiro, keeping the eye contact as he slowly licked the thick vein on the underside from the base to tip. Hiro jolted from the sensation, throwing his head back into the pillow. Tadashi planted soft kisses along the shaft, then flicked his tongue across the slit.

"A--ah!!" Hiro grabbed the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Tadashi decided to stop teasing the boy and engulfed his cock fully. Hiro muffled a scream by biting his lip and bucked his hips into his brother, trying to maximize the contact. Tadashi slid it down to the back of his throat and hummed deeply around it. The vibrations made Hiro's whole body spasm in pleasure.

"Ta--dashi--!!" Hiro pleaded. He needed more. Needed movement. But Tadashi held his hips down, toying with the boy and smiling around his cock. Finally, Tadashi gave in and began sucking back up to the tip before taking him whole again. He found a rhythm, steady and slow, running his tongue everywhere as he did. He knew this pace was probably killing the horny teen, but he just couldn't get enough of the taste of his little brother, and didn't want it to end too quickly. Tadashi cupped Hiro's balls, massaging them gently. He could feel them start to harden as Hiro tensed at the combined feeling. Tadashi started picking up the pace, and he could hear his brother's labored breathing become quick and unsteady.

"A-nngh-Ta-dashi. I'm gonna--ah!" Hiro placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to bring him off his dick, but Tadashi didn't budge, giving his little brother a reassuring wink that sent Hiro over the edge.

"A-AAH!" Hiro couldn't hold back the scream as he came, shooting into his brother's mouth as fireworks flashed in front of him. Extasy rushed through his body as Tadashi guided him through his orgasm, sucking down all the cum and giving a few more pumps of his cock. Soon Hiro's body fell limp against the bed, jolting every once in a while as Tadashi played with the now over sensitive flesh.

Tadashi looked up at his brother and suddenly no longer saw a boy. As he watched Hiro's chest rise and fall in the moonlight, he could see the developing muscles under his now glistening skin. Hiro lifted his head and stared back at his older brother through lusting, half-lidded eyes and Tadashi couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted-- No-- needed Hiro now. Needed to be surrounded by him completely.

Tadashi crawled back on top of Hiro and buried his head into the nook of his neck, "Oh, Hiro..." he sighed, feeling so conflicted. Tadashi felt a gentle hand on the back of his head, slowly running fingers through his hair. The other hand danced fingers along Tadashi's back, eliciting goosebumps from him.

Suddenly, the hands jumped firmly to Tadashi's sides and Tadashi was flipped over, Hiro grinning at him with new found energy as he straddled his older brother's chest. Tadashi stared back in surprise. Hiro rubbed his ass against Tadashi's throbbing erection. Tadashi clenched his jaw to fight back a moan. Hiro bent over and bit down on Tadashi's nipple greedily. Tadashi gasped; sensations rushing through him as Hiro's hot, little tongue lapped over the sensitive nub. He felt his dick throbbing as pre-cum pooled from the tip. He was suddenly aware of how uncomfortable his pajama pants had become.

Hiro must have been reading his mind again, because soon he was trailing down between Tadashi's legs and pulling at the thin fabric that separated them.

"Aah--Hiro!" Tadashi quickly became reluctant and grabbed the boy's hand. His heart pounded in fear, excitement, lust, and love; all which made his chest want to explode.

Hiro saw the worry in his brother's eyes and immediately, and gently, crawled back up to his brothers face. He flushed their bodies together, their bare chests sharing the same rapid heartbeat. Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face into it. Tadashi suddenly felt a calm rush over him with the warmth of his little brother. He wrapped his arms around the frail body on top of him and they basked in the radiating love.

Tadashi leaned his head into his brother's, bringing his lips close to his ear, "I love you." He whispered sincerely.

Hiro replied with a gentle kiss on his neck, accompanied with the flutter of eye lashes against Tadashi's sensitive skin, "I know." Hiro sat up on his elbows and looked into Tadashi's eyes with a soft smile that then broke into his content, goofy one. He placed a reassuring kiss on Tadashi's temple, then slid back down, fingers trailing back over muscle indentions and hooking around pajama pants, continuing down until the pants lay on the ground.

Hiro sat in pure amazement as Tadashi's cock was unveiled. It was so hard; veins pulsing. It was long and thick, but nicely maintained. How did Tadashi hide THIS in those tight pants he wears all the time?

Tadashi flushed with embarrassment at Hiro's ridiculous expression. He started to say something apologetic but the words caught in his throat as tiny, cold hands gripped around his member.

"A-aah!" Tadashi felt pure bliss as his neglected cock was finally touched, and by the one person he desired most. He looked down at his adorable little brother, who stared back at him with those big, brown marbles, not breaking contact as he flicked his tongue across the tip to taste the salty precum. Tadashi's head reared back in a silent scream. Hiro chuckled as he used the precum to lubricate his hands just enough to begin rubbing up and down the shaft with all his nimble fingers. Tadashi gripped the sides of his head as sensations overcame him, running his hands down his face in disbelief at how turned on he was. He was sure Hiro was inexperienced with this sort of stuff, but god-damnit did that little genius know how to hide it.

When Hiro popped his mouth onto the tip of Tadashi's cock, Tadashi's eyes jolted open as he swore he was gonna lose it-- _Not yet!_ He grabbed Hiro by the upper arm and squeezed the base of his cock. He pulled Hiro up the bed as he slipped around him. Now Hiro was face down with Tadashi looming over him. Hiro was caught off guard as Tadashi pulled Hiro's hips up and rubbed his dick along his ass crack. Tadashi let a slow, gasping groan escape him.

Once he had temporarily calmed his urges, Tadashi sighed and bent over to place apologetic kisses down Hiro's spine and up to his shoulder. Damn, Hiro's skin was so soft. Tadashi looked into Hiro's eyes; his look asking for permission. Hiro looked back at him, his face flustered and his eyes showed a hint of fear. But he gently closed his parted lips and nodded shyly. Tadashi, under any other circumstances, would have hesitated, but his mind was clouding and he was almost unable to make a coherent thought other than how Hiro's current face simply made Tadashi want to fucking devour the boy.

Tadashi reached over to his nightstand drawer without losing contact with Hiro and fished around 'til he found a bottle of lube. He luckily had some from his past "personal times" (Tadashi liked his masterbation slick).

He thoroughly coated his dick and fingers, adding an extra dab to spread around Hiro's hole. When the cold lube touched Hiro his breath caught in his throat and he shivered.

Tadashi gently pressed one finger in.

"Nn-aggh." Hiro buried his face into the pillow. It felt weird, yet so arousing when he thought of the fact his brother was doing it. Tadashi took his time, slowly pulling in and out so Hiro could get used to the feeling. He added a second finger and Hiro grasped the sheets, twisting them as his older brother went deeper. Tadashi began scissoring him, a little wider each time, trying to make the experience as gradual as possible for his little brother. He felt Hiro's muscles relaxing, and soon so was his body. Hiro began to breath again, and even started moving his hips to Tadashi's rhythm as he finger fucked his little brother. Tadashi then added a third finger, jamming them all in down to the knuckle. Hiro gasped verbally at the intrusion. But Tadashi curled his fingers, suddenly rubbing against a spot that had pleasure bursting down Hiro's spine. "AAH! TADASHI!"

Tadashi grinned as Hiro ground his hips back, wanting that feeling again. His older brother complied and curled his fingers deep inside him again, eliciting an even stronger sensation than before that caused Hiro's knees to tremble.

Tadashi couldn't hold out and more. He slowly removed the fingers and aligned the head of his cock with Hiros entrance. He pressed against in, trying to be gentle, but Hiro was no longer patient enough for gentle. He pushed his hips back and Tadashi's watched the head disappear into his brother with a pop.

Tadashi’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out an unhindered groan. He had dreamed of this for so long, and now that it was actually happening it was ten times better than he could imagine. He grabbed onto Hiro’s hips and slid into the boy more, Hiro gasping at the feeling of being filled by his brother.

“Ohmygod, Hiro. You’re so beautifully tight.” Tadashi cooed. He ran soft fingers along Hiro’s back, causing the boy to shiver around him. He moved his hand around Hiro to find his already-hard-again cock, dripping at the need for touch. He wrapped his warm, big hand around it and gave a few pumps as he buried his dick into his brother’s little ass down to the hilt . They both let out a moan. Tadashi stayed there for a moment, breathing in the sensations and trying to take in every detail of this glorious image. Hiro crooked his head back at his brother, his glistening eyes staring at him in anticipation.

Tadashi replied with a mischievous smirk and pulled his cock back to the tip, immediately slamming it into Hiro again, who gasped and tensed around his brother. The lube provided a lovely shlick as Tadashi began a steady rhythm. He tightened his hands around the boyish hips, feeling the smooth figure under the pads of his fingers. He picked up the pace as his senses started to be overtaken, still trying to hold on as long as he could.

Tadashi suddenly stopped and pulled out of Hiro, using his hold on the boy’s hips to gently flip him on his back. Hiro stared up at him with a flushed face, his mouth parted slightly as he panted. Tadashi took note of the hickey forming so nicely on his pale neck. He ran a hand up Hiro’s side as he rested his forearm next to Hiro’s head, closing the space between them again. He looked at his brother with calm eyes, controlling the burning desire that boy’s expression gave him. His free hand came under Hiro’s chin, bringing it up slightly so Tadashi could plant a soft yet dominating kiss on Hiro’s parted lips; his tongue flicking inside.

He released his brother’s lips, but kept their faces close. He spoke with a dark, unwavering tone, “I want to see your face when I come inside you, Hiro.” Hiro’s eyes widened. He never realized how dominant his brother could be. His voice alone sent shivers down his spine.

Hiro couldn’t respond, his brother’s sudden new demeanor turned his brain to instant mush. He managed a meek nod. Tadashi removed his hand from Hiro’s chin and grabbed his hip, his fingers digging into Hiro’s plush butt cheek as he lifted it off the bed. Hiro wrapped his tiny legs around his brother as Tadashi pushed back into him.

Tadashi began this time with an already eager rhythm, thrusting into Hiro as if he just couldn’t get enough. Hiro gasped at the feeling of the new angle and threw his arms around Tadashi’s neck for support, burying his face into his older brother’s neck. He could feel all of Tadashi’s muscles flexing against him as he pressed for more contact. Hiro reveled in just how strong and solid his brother felt. It was glorious.

Suddenly Tadashi pounded into Hiro at an angle that made Hiro scream into his brother’s neck, biting down on the nook as burning pleasure rippled through him. This only caused Tadashi to go more insane, hitting against Hiro’s prostate again and again until he could feel Hiro shaking and moaning almost non-stop. Tadashi reached in between them and grabbed Hiro’s throbbing, leaking cock, pumping in time with his own hips.

“Ah-ohgod-Ta-da-shi-- I--” Hiro couldn’t make out the words.

Tadashi leaned in to breathe against Hiro’s sensitive ear, “Come for me, baby brother.” and the shivers from those words sent Hiro over the edge.

“TADASHI!!” Hiro came so hard in his brother’s hand it splashed on both of their chests. His body convulsed and he lost all of his breath as his whole being tightened around Tadashi, holding on for dear life as pleasure rushed him in uncontrollable waves.

Tadashi was overwhelmed by the tightening pressure around his cock. He started to lose his rhythm as he pounded into the writhing boy under him, and soon it was just too much. His balls tightened and he slammed to the hilt as he exploded into his brother, “AH! HIRO!” He felt shot after shot of hot cum flood into his brother, and he watched Hiro’s head rear back into the pillows, his prostate now overly sensitive. Tadashi’s body shook uncontrollably; his mind seeing nothing but white and his little brother’s beautiful, frail body.

Tadashi collapsed onto Hiro, using all the energy left not to crush him. They both laid there, panting and enjoying the aftershocks and warm glow of the mind-blowing sex. Tadashi lifted his head up from Hiro’s chest to look at his brother. Hiro’s eyes reflected nothing but love, and Tadashi smiled so genuinely at him. He began planting thankful kisses all over the boy’s face, and Hiro just laughed, catching his brother’s lips in a tender embrace.

They broke apart, Tadashi resting his forehead on Hiro’s, feeling so relieved, “Better than video games?”

Hiro chuckled, “I don’t think you cheated this time.”

Tadashi smiled warmly. He slid out of Hiro and rearranged them back to a spooning position. Cum leaked out of Hiro’s ass and Tadashi saved the arousing mental picture for their next ‘adventure’. He pulled the covers over them and pressed close to his brother. They cuddled together, exhaustion overtaking both of them.

“I love you, Tadashi.” Hiro whispered as he drifted off. Tadashi smiled into his little brother’s neck as all his turmoil melted away.

  
  


This really was going to be a great weekend.

 


End file.
